Asignment BELIEVE: Total Wipeout Part 1
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Believe After taking time off from in the ring fighting has decided to take a more personal job as a secrct agent for XIX headquarters. Now she has to go on her toughfest Mission yet..Taking out the Mishima Zibatzu faction. can she do or will she DIE. R
1. Killer Vacation

Well here is my like fifth story. I am still working on my Charmed story and my Buffy story so don't think I have given up on them. But when inspiration hits. So I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you haven't read any of my other ones then look for anything that has been created by Power Of Me. luv yall.

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Tekken or any of its Characters, I do however own the characters of Believe Adams, Ryan Adams, Alan Smith, Johnathan Martain, Celsiity Morrison, and Draygon Browns._

* * *

Believe sat on a thin massage table waiting for her massuse to come in. She had been on vaction for two days now and It had felt like this was were she belonged.

After she had deafted Kazuya in the King Of Iron Fist Tournamnet 6 for killing her brother Ryan, she felt like it was time for her to change, like she need more exictment so she took on another job as a secret agent for a company called XIX she was almost their head agent, and once Jin Kazama was dead she would be.

She looked up as a well-toned, tanned skinned, blue eyed, brown haired, hunk walked into the room. He smiled at her, and she winked back, oh yeah she was lovin this vacation.

After she had gotten her massage and the number of the hot massuse she decided to go to her room, change into her bathing suit and head out to the beach.

It was bueatiful, the sun was perfect in the sky, the water was clear and perfect. She grabbed a empty beach chair and layed down to catch a few sunrays. "Believe Adams...long time no see" Believe new this fimilar voice she looked over to find the one person in the world that she never expected to see again, Christie Montaro.

"Christie! oh my god how'd you get here!" She got up from her chair and hugged her friend, Christie, and Believe had best pals while she was in the turnament with her Ryan. Christie sat on the chair beside Believe, "so how are things with you?" Christie asked, Believe laughed, "well there as good as can be expected..I have a new job" she said Christie's eyes jumped open, "really...where?" Believe pulled down her sunglasses "oh just this little place in Calaforina...It's nothing big just to pay billis ya know" Christie laughed, "so enough about me tell me how have you been since KIFT" she asked. "Well I opend my own dance studio, and I did a few music videos" she said, Christie had always been a good dancer, and one hell of a kicker, "really! thats awsome" Belive shouted, Christie smiled "so how's Eddy and Grandpa?" "their fine Eddy's back at the dojo training with him...I decided that I needed a vaction" Believe laughed, suddenly a rain drop fell on her leg. The clear blue sky had turned gray and the clouds grew dark. "Oh crap...perfect just when things were getting fun" Believe got up from her chair, "well hey I'll see you later o'kay?" Christie yelled as she headed the other way, Believe nodded and waved as Christie ran off into the distance, she was also on hell of a runner.

Believe enterd her room and took a nice hot shower. As she was drying off someone knocked on her door, she thought that is might have been Christie but she had never given her the room number. she wrapped the towel around her tight then went to the door.

As she opend it she peeked out to see a man dressed in a pair of fadded jeans, a white t-shirt, with dazzling hair, and a great smile.

"Oh hello" she said, he smiled back "Ms. Adams this just arrived for you" he handed her a gold tray with a note on it, "why thank you...and please fell free to stop by anytime" the man smiled then walked off down the hall giving Believe a chance to stud his ass before she entered her room once more.

She placed the tray on the bed and went into her closet and put on an black evening gown that stopped at her thighs, and a pair of black stelletos. She blow dried her hiar before letting it hang. She then turned to the letter, there was also a rose on the platter, she walked over and picked it up the card read the name Alan Smith. "Wo the hell is alan Smith...hump" she shurgged her shoulders the opened the card, inside was a little black bug that had a red flashing light, and a poem.

_your out of luck_

_your in a ditch_

_It is now time_

_For you to DIE BITCH!_

She then realized that the little device was a minerature bomb that activated when she opened the card. She looked down to the device and it read 9...8...7. She quickly ran over to her room window and it wouldn't budge, she looked back to the timer and had five seconds left. She smashed her elbow into the window and threw the note out and as soon as it hit the air, _BOOM! _the yatch shook and she fell over, "Thanks for the gift Alan...I'll be sure to repay you later." she said gritting her teeth, she then raised herslef from the floor and walked outside her room and into the dinning hall for a nice dinner.


	2. Payback's A Bitch

Well that was close wasn't it but speical agent Believe Adams alwyas gets out of danger. Or does she, read and find out.

_Onto the Action!_

* * *

Believe headed down into the main hall where tables where everywhere, people where sitting together having a good time by the looks of it.

Believe looked around to see all the watiors going in and coming out of the back. She then turned to see the man who brought her the letter sitting at a table with a group of five men. He had changed his clothes into a nice black suit. She went into her purse and pulled out her hearing A.I.D. which was a gadet she had recieved when she got her first asignment at XIX a year ago.

She put the scope up to her right eye then shot the device pass two waitors, over a man's head, under a womans skirt and it sailed right under the fake attendants table.

She ran to the bathroom so she wouldn't be seen, she pulled out the other part to her headset then twisted the knob on the headset to activate the A.I.D. then she placed the headset on her head.

_"Yeah Joe I delivered the package to her"_

_"Good Alan..now I need you to go to room 102 and get our things...I think we might be leavin a little early...haha."_

Believe took off her headset and peaked out of the door to see which Alan getting up from the table and heading her way. She ducked back in the stall and watched as he went pass, this time the only thing she looked at was his head, and thought about how it would look rolling across the floor.

"You bastard" she whispered and she opend the door to where a woman was standing holding her legs, "why did you lock the door?" she cried , "oh boohoo!" Believe said as she pushed the girl out of the way and followed the man back towards the rooms.

He got into the elevator so she decided to take the stairs. She ran up almost breaking her left heel. Stair after stair until she reached the fifth floor.

She looked around and saw that he was already headed down the hall to his room. She followed close behind he turned around and she quickly dogged and started talking to this complete stranger walking bye her, "Ha..Ha! Glaydis you are so funny!" she turned and saw that he had moved on, she turned back to the woman who had pulled out fifty dollars, "this is all I have with me...please don't hurt me!" Believe frowned then kept moving, she dashed around the corner and saw the man entering the room.

"Hmm. okay where the hell are those bags" Alan said as her searched through the room, "looking for me!" he turned to see Believe standing in the doorway. "You!...we killed you" he said as he began to back away, she moved in closer, "oh it takes a lot more than some half ass bomb to kill me" he smiled then threw a vase at her, she ducked and ran after him as he ran right out the room, he turned down the hall and she followed, as she hit the turn a arm swung out but she quickly ducked and slide under it, he tried to stomp her but she rolled over and kicked him in the stomach, then in the face. He fell over and she tried to stomp him but he grabbed her leg and flipped her. they both jumped up then circled the fighting ground, he charged her and she ducked a punch, she returned the favor than knocked him right in his pretty face, she then kneeded him in the stomach, "thanks for the gift" she whispered in his ear before she kicked him in the face again knocking him out cold.

She then took his body and threw it overboard, as he fell to the ocean she blew him a kiss, "nice knowing you Mr. Smith" she winked then returned to her room she would get the rest of the men at a later date.


	3. Vacation Cut Short

Wow that Believe really has a way with her feet. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story. Oh and so their won't be any confusion whenever you see (KIFT) that means (King Of Iron Fist Tournament) Just to clear that up lets move on

Onto the Action!

Believe walked back into her room after dinner, the four men that where sitting at the table in the dinning hall had gone so she was out of luck with them, but she knew that she would see them later.

She threw off her heels, put her hair in a ponytail and changed into a pink pajama set, she threw back her bed covers and layed to rest for a good nights sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a bright bueatiful sun. She brushed her teeth then went back to her room to check her Blackberry for any new messages.

I began to ring in a special tone which she knew all to well. See her phone was no ordinary phone, it passed as a Blackberry, but it was also a special communicator that connected her visually with XIX.

She pressed a little red button on the side, the phone began to move and the screen began to turn and slide up, then a fizzle sound came to ear before a man appeared on screen.

_"Hello Agent Adams how was your vacation?" _The voice said, she smiled into the phone, "It's still going great John", the man chuckled _"oh I wish that was true but...unfortunately I have a job for you."_

Believe let out a groan and and put her hand on her head, "Oh John...I'm on my vacation...and I have two days left!" she whinned, _"I know Believe and I am terribly sorry but I need my two best agents on this job" _then Believe got really fired up, since he said his two best agents than that meant she would have to partner up with Jin Kazama and she hated Jin. He was always too cocky, he thought he could take down everybody, and since her learned how to speak English well he had become even worse.

"Wait I am not working with that asshole Jin forget it." She threw her nose up in the air at the thought of partnering with that jerk. _"Well Believe I'm afraid that you don't have a choice..headquarters needs Both! of our strongest agents on this case and that appears to be you and Jin"_, Believe came out of her pout and let out a exasperated breath, "Fine..what time will the chopper pick me up?" John smiled, _"tommorow at_ _10am. Don't be late." _The phone began to fizzle again, then a static image appeared before the screen went black and the phone returned back to normal.

She placed it back on her bed then decided to head out to the beach again to enhoy her final day on her vacation. Although being a sceret agent was a fun job, it was also a real pain in the ass.

Believe headed back down to the beach and took a nice swim, and even met up with Christie again. "Hey Chris...do you ever wonder if what your doing is what your ment to be doing?" she asked as her and Christie headed back over to the sand and grabbed two ice pops from the conssesion stand, and two empty beach chairs.

"No...I love to dance and it's what I have always wanted to do. So I never really think about it" Believe smiled, she loved being a secret agent it was a real fun job, but it was so violent, and having to kill people wasn't as great as the sereial killers make it seem.

"Yeah I guess your right" they smiled at each other, and a couple of hot hunks as the walked by them.

"Well I had better get going I have to head out early in the morning." Believe said as she grabbed her towel off the chair, "really...aww thats to bad..well hey I see ya around okay" Believe smiled and walked over to the showers to clean off.

She entered her room and began to pack her bags, as she packed she looked out of the window at the bueatiful sun shinning bright outside her room window. She never saw a sun that bueatiful that many times in her life and she didn't want to give it up so fast but she turned away leaving the sun to shine off the back of her blonde hair and went back to packing.

After she had forced all of her belongs into the suitcase she slammed it shut, She looked around at her room then climbed into bed, she looked outside one more time at the now setting sun, she poutted once more then threw her head into the pillow, and thought _vacation over._


	4. Travel To XIX

Well wouldn't you all hate it too if you had to leave the most amazing vacation you ever had to go and do some job. Well that's the price of being a secret agent.

Well in this chapter it is about Believe's trip off of the boat yatch and back to XIX. Oh and to make things a little clearier the reason why she can travel on a yatch and be at the beach is because this boat stops at different beaches around the country.

Well onto the action!

The next morning Believe woke up at 8am sharp to get prepared for her departure. She put on a pink tanktop, a denim mini skirt, and a pair of pink and black hightops.

She looked around her room one last time before shutting off the lights, and leaving the room.

She exited the yatch and looked around suddenly a helicopter appeared on the top of the helipad. She looked around on last time, before taking the flight pilot's hand and getting in. It began to lift off the ground and Believe watched as she lifted from the yatch and was headed back to XIX.

On her trip she saw lots of beautiful sights. She looked down as they headed across the world back to Los Angelous. As they continued across the globe her communicator began to ring. She pressed the red button and then it began to form again before John appered on the screen.

_"Ahh. I see that you our on the chopper..good_" Believe smiled, "did I have a choice" Jhon laughed to then went on_, "Now Agent Adams, this mission is very important, and it needs your undivided attention...the Mishima Zibatzu corparation is doing some shady business undeground, we don't have full knowledge of what it is that they are doing down there but we do know that they have spent over ten-million dollars in merchandise from a unknown known as X-star. Now first before we send you into the coorparation with Jin we are sending you two to this company to find out exactly what it is that they are providing the Zibatzu with...I'll explain more when you arrive here_." The screen fizzled then the screen and John dissapered.

Believe put the phone back into her stap on her leg that she held it in. Hearing the words Mishima Zibatzu brought back memories of when she and Ryan entered the KIFT six months ago. She remebered when her and Christie first met, when her brother protected her from that oncoming attack form Kazuya, when Kazuya killed her brother, and when she took her revenge and deafeated Kazuya in battle. Luckily she spared his life that time since she didn't have the killer instencts that she has now, but if she went head to head with Kazuya again in this, then she waould most certianly kill him no question.

She looked around at the bottom of the chopper and saw all the bueatiful things that surronded her, and using her sniper scope she could even see a couple of nice oufits in the fashion buttiques below her. She turned to her pilot and smiled, "any chance that we could stop and do a little shopping!" she yelled over he wind, the pilot smiled then continued driving while Believe returned to thinking about what would happen once she enterd the evil coorparation of Mishima Zibatzu.


	5. More Breifing

Well here is chapter 5 and I hope that you all are enjoying my story I know I am. So this chapter begins when Believe arrives at XIX headquarters.

_Onto the action!_

* * *

The chopper lowered down slowly. Believe looked down to see a tall gray building that had the big letters XIX on the top of it. She looked down to the heilipad and saw a man wearing a black suit with a white shirt looking up to the chopper, John no doubt.

The chopper landed and out stepped Believe, she looked around at the headquarters. It had been almost a month since she had gotten her last mission, although she missed the place, she wasn't ready to leave Miami when she did.

"Ahh. Believe welcome home" John said smiling as Believe headed over his way, she smiled back and nodded, "John a pleasure as always." the two walked across the roof and down to the roofstairs back to the second floor.

She entered the glass doors and saw hundereds of people buzzing all across the room, people on big screens that showed the globe and some that showed a certain topic. Believe followed John as he walked out of that room and into the next.

As she entered the door she saw the infamous Jin standing their with his hands in his black leather pants pockets. She let out a deep groan then walked up beside him, "Believe so nice to see you as always...you look great...you needed that vaction time" the smile from her face quickly turned to a frown as she realized that Jin had just complimented and insulted her in the same sentance, she turned to her co-worker, "and it's always nice to see you too Jin" she put on a fake smile then turned her head while rolling her eyes back to John.

"Okay...Agent Kazama...Agent Adams we have a case for you that is of the utmost importance." He pressed a button on a remote, that turned on the bigscreen behind them and showed the Mishima Zibatzu coorparation unloading cargo from a big truck. "Now the Mishima Zibatzu coorparation is doing some shady business underground..they are taking major precautions in keeping what they are doing hidden from the other coorparations..mainly us. But a slip up in planning which gave us a signal of their activites. Now we need you two...our top agents to infaltrate the Zibatzu coorparation and stop whatever it is that they are doing down their. But first you need to know what exactly it is that you are going up aginst..so I am sending you to search around the hidden company...X-star. to see exactly what type of merchindise they are providing the Zibatzu with...do you both understand?" Believe nodded and agreed, "alrgight...time to see my dad...I've haven't kicked his ass latley" Jin said rubbing the back of his head, that statment sent Believe back into the most horrific flashback of the tournament.

_It was rainning which helped a little because the Manoku Temple was in a schorching blaze and it wasn't going out so easily. Believe and Kazyua were going at it Kazyua would throw a kick, Believe would throw a punch, "hump...you think you're pretty good dont you?" Kazyua said blocking one of Believe's kicks, she narrowed her eyes, "I don't think I KNOW!" she threw another kick but he grabbed her leg and threw her hard across that stone on the ground, she let out a groan and tried to lift herslef but she planted back on the ground, "Your not a good as you think" Kazuya hand began to glow red, he lifted it up high in the air and began to swing, as his hand went down a pair of arms blocked it from hitting the unconcious Believe, it was Ryan, "back off my sister bro!" he grabbed Kazuya's arm and threw him back across the ground, he ran over and tried to punch him but Kazuya ducked, then they each went at each other's throats. Ryan kicked Kayzua hard in the chest knockinh him back on the ground, Kazuya kicked Ryab's feet and he fell to the ground, he then kicked him in the face and Ryan punched him in the nose before they both finally jumped up. Believe finally started to wake and she turned over to where her brother and Kazuya went at it. Ryan attempted to kick Kazuya but he ducked and hit Ryan in the groin. Ryan fell to the ground, "I don't have time for this" Kazuaya snarled at Ryan then turned to leave. As he walked away he pulled out a blade, Ryan rose to his feet and ran after Kazuya just like he knew he would. Kazuya turned as drove the blade right into Ryan's chest, "Ohhh!" Ryan cried as the blade stuck in him, Kazuya had a sicking smile on, "You just couldn't leave it alone could you" he said as he pulled the blade out fo Ryan's stomach as watched in pleasure as he fell to the ground dying. Believe looked to where her brother layed on the ground barley breathing, "NOOOOOO! RYAN!" she yelled she raised herslef as she saw Kazuya smiling evilly as he walked away. Believe ran over to her dying brother and watched as Kazuya walked off. "Bee...ha...guess we didn't see this comin" Ryan said smiling at his sister, Believe pushed out a laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek, "look no matter what happens know that-" Believe stopped with a head nod, "don't you start Ryan...your going to be okay I'm gonna fix it" she said tears now rolling out like a fosit. Ryan laughed, "you don't believe that...you know that my time is up...but it's okay..." he pushed back his sisters blonde hair, "you keep fighting kiddo and you win that prize money and get the life that we always wanted" Believe smiled and nodded, "I love you" Ryan's eyes closed, "I love you too" Believe's cried her eyes out as she stared at her brother's now dead body, she gently placed his head back on the ground and stood up, she wipped her eyes and moved on, the only thing that she wanted now was revenge._

Believe snapped out of her trance and looked at John, "so who exactly do we get into this X- whatever without them spotting us?" Jin asked, Believe looked over to him and rolled her eyes again, "well you will pose as two workers for the company while wearing these" John handed them each a outfit each that consisted of a white button up shirt and blouse, black slacks and knee skirt, black dress shoes or heels, and they each came with a name tag. Believe looked at her name in disbelief, "Hi I'm JOE!...JOE!" she said as she looked up to her boss. "Well we couldn't use your real name, Believe probably isn't on their payroll list so Joe you are" she looked down at the tag in disjust. Jin smiled at his clothes, "alright Sam I am" he said looking at his name tag.

"Alright it is now everyone's favorite time of the breifing...Weapons!" Believe's eyes lit up, she loved the weapons and gadgets that they got when she went on missions. "Alright...first we have your standard, tranqulizer gun" he handed them each a gun, "next we have your, silver bullet pistol" he handed them both a pistol and Believe's was custom made pink with a rainbow print on the grip, just because she was 22, and a secret agent she was a still a girl. Jin smiled at her gun "nice" he said with a chuckle, she frowned then turned back to John, "now we have, your grappling gun" he passed them, "for Jin we have your scantron sunglasses...whenever you want information on something you just get them focused in your lens the press this button on the side and presto...instant information" Jin smiled and took the glassed. "And for the lovely Ms. Adams a pair of braclett bombs, on this braclet the little charms are all minerature bombs so whenever your in a jam just pull on off and throw is...right side is grenade, and left is stuns..okay" Belive smiled as he handed her her accesory, "and finally for each of you these" he pulled out a box, and lifted the seal. Inside were two daggers, two very sharp daggers. "Wow!" Believe said as he handed her hers. John smiled, "who is right...these daggers are the best ones you could ever use...they can cut through steel like it was butter" Believe flipped her in the air then slid beside the communicator in the strap on her leg.

"So you have everything that you will both need on this trip...so bonvoyage" Believe and Jin smiled and nodded.

It's Go Time!


	6. Infiltration

In this chapter Believe, and the oh so handsome Jin, go to infiltrate the Company known as _X-Star_.

Believe, and both headed into the XIX chopper, Believe blew a kiss at John as they lifted off the heilipad and into the sky.

"Okay so Believe make sure that you don't screw up this could be a big moment for me" Jin said with a cocky smile. Believe looked over to her unwanted employee, her anger was ragging until she burst. She lifted her hand and smack the taste out of Jin's mouth, then jumped on top of him.

"Is this good enough for you asshole!" she said as she tried to choke him to death. the pilot's assistant jumped from his chair in the front and grabbed Believe from ontop of Jin, "Get this crazy broad off me!" Jin said as he stood up from his attack.

The assistant sat Believe down in the back of the chopper while Jin sat up front. "Ms. Believe now I know that you hate that cocky bastard trust me we all do...but you two are on this mission together so you need to work out your issues and get this job done...then kill each other later" Believe smiled and chuckled a bit, "your right...thanks Kurt" the man smiled "anytime" he walked back up to the front and looked at Jin and smiled, "she kicked your ass" he said laughing, the pilot in the front laughed to, "I let her win" Jin said rubbing the red slap mark on his face, the assistant turned to him still grinning "sure ya did son...sure ya did" they both laughed at Jin again then turned back to the air.

In the back Believe sat and decided to go to the front and work things out with Jin. She wasn't going to apologize for kickin his ass but she was going to try to get along with him...at least until the mission was over.

She lifted from her chair, then looked over to see a bottle of red whine. She ran over to it, poured her a glass then shot it down. She wipped her mouth and took in a deep breath, "okay now i'm ready" she pulled back the covers seperating her from the front and met face to face with Jin. He back away slowly still holding the side of his face.

"Look this time...I-I gonna fight back" he said holding up a finger. Believe smiled and sat down beside him. "Look Jin...I'm not gonna apologize for smacking you because you were being and ass...but I do want to try to get along throught this mission for our sakes..If we fight then the Mishima Faction will take us out so we need to try to get along for this time...then we can go back to killing each other later" she said with a smile, Jin laughed "Believe I never hated you...actually I liked you really...a lot" Believe's face dropped. She always thought that Jin hated her as much as she hated him, but she never expected love from him. "You-l-liked me?" she said with big eyes. Jin smiled "yeah" Believe held up a finger, "I'll be right back" sje jumped up from the seat and ran to the back where the whine was. This time she didn't even pour a glass, she just grabbed the bottle and shoved it down.

After she had gotten enough to keep her cool she went back to the front, Jin smiled at her, "you okay?" he asked, she nodded and sat back down.

"Destination X-Star has been reached" the pilot said as they looked to the front, and saw a huge building, it was overseas so thats why it was hidden.

The chopper hovered in the air, "well time to get changed Joe" Jin said patting Believe on the arm, "you take the back I'll change up here" Believe smiled and went to the back to change into her "work uniform."

After about five mintues Jin had gotten dressed and was sitting down waiting for Believe to come out.

The curtian to the back pulled open and out walked Believe. Jin's eyes almost buldged out. She looked so bueatiful in that outfit, and her long blonde hair in a ponytail, and the bang coverd one of her eyes made her look even more ravshing.

"Wow...you look...Wow" Jin said, Believe blushed and smiled bashfully. The chopper lowerd on the other side of the company so it was unseen. Jin took Believe's hand and helped her off the chopper. It roared up again and flew off into the sky leaving them on their own until it returned later.

Believe looked down to the watch on her right wrist. "We have exactly one hour and fifty five mintues to find out whats going on around here." Jin nodded and they both walked out of the shadows and into the X-Star main lobby, they looked at each other and nodded, it's _infiltration_ time.


	7. XStar

This chapter takes place right after they enter X-star co.

They entered the first floor elevator which was filled with co-workers. None of them paid them any mind. Jin and Believe exited on the second floor and looked around for anything weird, but the only thing they found was normal activity, workers on converybelts, and other machines.

"This is a bust...I bet that the top dogs will be on the top floor" Believe said, Jin smiled and nodded, they rentered the elevator and pressed the button for the tenith floor.

As it went up it elevator suddenly stopped on the fourth floor. A woman who Believe and Jin both knew all to well entered the elevator. They ducked their heads so that she couldn't see their faces. As she was about to speak to them a crackle sound filled her right ear. She pressed a button on the hearing device in her ear.

"Anna Williams" she said, Believe and Anna had never been good friends, infact the two had a battle during the tournament which Believe won, but Anna always swore revenge.

"Listen I need those files now...oh and Bryce you'll never guess who's onto us...XIX" Jin and Believe's eyes grew wide, did she know, and if so how. "Yeah I got a little tip that a spy would be sent here to figure out just what is is that were up to...yeah so keep an eye out for them...alright see ya Bryce" Anna once again clicked the device in her ear, the elevator stopped on the top floor and Anna stepped out. "Well you two comin or not?" she asked Believe and Jin, they exited the elevator and walked in a diffrent direction from Anna.

"Damn that was too close" Believe said once they had gotten into a safe part to communicate. "Well it's about to get a lot closer because we have to follow her" Jin said causing Believe's eyes to grow wide. "What!...have you gone mental!" she yelled, Jin smiled "listen apparently she has connections with the top dogs so whatever is going on I'm sure that she knows about it" Believe agreed, she knew that if they had Anna working here than she probably knew what was going on" she agreed. They looked over the corner and saw Anna heading into a office that from the looks of it was only her in it.

They followed her and ran closr to the door. Believe slowly looked through the window and saw Anna talking through the ear peice. She lifted her skirt and pulled oout her dagger, she stuck it quietly into the door slot and jiggled it until the door cracked just so she could see and hear Anna.

"Listen Mishima co. needs those tools now!...No Excuses!" she pressed the button on the peice and switched over to another call. "Yeah Bryce we need to move productions faster...I think that those little spies are on their way here...yes I know that he wants them there tomorrow but we have to send it now...wait" Anna suddenly turned to the door, she ran over to it and peaked out but no one was there, she closed the door back and went back to her conversation with Bryce.

Believe and Jin had ducked behind two nearby crates, "okay closer" she said, Jin rolled his eyes then got back up, but he picked the wrong moment because he came face to face with Anna.

"Hi Jin...lets talk!" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room where she just was. Believe watched as Anna pulled Jin into the room, followed by like six guards.

"Damn this is just great!" she said looks like things just got a whole lot worse.


	8. Operation: RESCUE

**Authors Notes:**_ I hope you all are enhoying my little story and please Review, how can I now what to improve on if you the fans don't tell me, thanks for all your support enjoy._

* * *

Believe watched as the guards pushed Jin down into a chair beside the desk that Anna had sat on.

"Now Jin be a sweetheart and tell me...where is that bueatiful Believe?" as Jin started to protest Anna wagged her finger, "Ah..ah..ah..now I know that she is here XIX would only send their top "two" agents for a mission this important...now where is she!" Anna growled to Jin. Jin accedentaily looked back to the barrels where he and Believe reccently hide. Anna noticed his glance then smiled then walked back to the table and grabbed a mini chip looking device.

She grabbed a gun and shot the window out in the room, she then threw the little device at one of the crates and it began to tick, Believe noticed the ticking sound and then BOOOM! The crates exploded leaving scorch marks on the floor and rails.

Anna walked over to the explosion site to see the parts of Believe splattered everywhere. She peered down and realized that there was nothing, not body parts or even a string of hair. Her expression grew cold and her face twisted in fury. She turned back to the room where Jin was held who could tell by the looks of Anna's face that Believe was nowhere to be found.

Anna turned back to the explosion remains when suddenly a heel flew from nowhere and kicked her right across the face. Anna flew across the floor as blood spewed from her mouth, she slowyl grunged up and lifted her head to see Believe standing there if a fighting stance.

"Miss me?" Believe snipped, Anna pounded her hand pn the ground then jumped from the floor and charged Believe with punches, and kicks. "Jin...NOW!" she yelled as she blocked shot after shot. Jin then punched two gaurds in the groining and they fell to the floor, then he jumped up in his seat and kicked two more guards in the face. The guards fell to the floor unconcious.

He ran out of the room and stopped to check on Believe. "GO!...I can handle her!" she yelled but in her moment of distraction Anna kicked her in the stomach and Believe fell to her knees, Jin did as ordered even though he didn't like it and ran off to go find the blocked floor that they had overheard to guards talking about earlier.

Believe blocked a attack from Anna and swept her feet. Anna fell hard to the ground, "hump...looks like someone's packed on the pounds...the whole floor shook when you hit the ground" Believe teased, Anna snarled then began attacking again, Believe kicked, Anna punched the girls where all over. Then the guards Jin had taken out earlier, a few of them had awoken and came to help Anna. Believe looked around she had become surronded.

She backed away as the gurads and Anna came closer. "It was nice knowing you" she said as she pulled out a razor sharp knife from her satchel under her dress. Believe kept backing until she hit the floor rail. They came closer it looked live Believe was out of luck, until she suddenly heard Jin's voice followed by gun shots.

She looked down at the floor below and saw Jin firing at three gurads, they fell dead to the ground. He looked up to meet Believe's eye's, "Hey I found something...let's go!" he yelled up to her, Believe smiled, she then turned back to Anna and her group, she looked around for a distraction, until she suddenly remebered her Bomb Braclett. she pulled off a left charm and held it up, "Ahh...Ahh...Ahh not so fast" she threw the charm and a blinding white light flashed the group, "Ahhhh!...my eye's...you bitch!" Anna screamed over the growling guards, Believe had put on some protective sunglasses, "Well it was nice catching up with you Anna...we'll have to do it again sometime" and with that she ripped the sides of her skirt and jumped over the ramp rail.

As Believe headed down Anna screamed, "where is she" she swung out her kinfe until she then fell over the rail herslef, she landed hard on a bunch of crates and then fell slient.

Believe pulled out her pistol from her holister and shot out bullets at a couple of running guards while she was in mid-air. They flew back into the hard concrete walls dead.

Believe did a 180 spin and her Stilettos hit the concrete ground hard as well. She lifted herslef and smiled at Jin, "Hi there" Jin smiled, she placed her pistol back in her holister and ran out the front door behind Jin.

As they approached their landing chopper more guards ran out side firing away. One bullet hit a nearby tank, it exploded, Believe and Jin ducked under the fire, as they slide they shot back at the guards killing all of them.

They raised from the ground and jumped into the chopper, they just layed there with Believe's shoes hanging from the chooper as they flew off. "Stage one complete" Jin said as he looked over to the exhausted Believe, she smiled then plopped back on the chopper floor.


End file.
